Children of Disney
by ILoveIcees
Summary: Once upon a time, the Disney princesses had their own children. They had a lot of journeys and learned a lot about themselves. Do you want to know about them? Go ahead and find out things about them, while they find out things about you... sort of. This is my first Disney fanfic, so be gentle with your reviews. Thanks!
1. The Start- Part 1

**Hey, guys! Soooooo… here's my first Disney fanfic. It's about the children of the Disney princesses and their crazy journeys. If it sounds good, read it! If it sounds bad, read it anyways! So, without further ado, here's chapter one!**

_HAHAHA! You can't escape! Your friends are DEAD!_

Gladice awoke with a start. She looked around her large room with her blue eyes. Once she decided it was just a dream, she let out a breath she'd been holding. Past her silvery curtains, she saw that it was dawn. A sigh escaped her. You see, Gladice loved _and _hated being a princess. The entire country knew her mother, Cinderella, so they HAD to know her, too. True, she absolutely loved having play-days with the other royal children, but sometimes she just wanted a normal life. Gladice never exactly _wished _for a normal life because she knew how terrible such a wish could turn out. Lazily, she climbed out of bed.

_Let's see… I don't think I have any duties today… Wait a second! _She glanced at the grandfather clock in her room, then to the calendar. She saw where she had written "Get Together TODAY" on it. Through all her thoughts about being a princess, Gladice had practically forgotten her get-together with the others. They hadn't been able to see each other since her sixteenth birthday two weeks ago! Her birthday was one of the rare occasions she let her mother curl her reddish-brown hair. Many times her mother had told her about one day becoming the queen, not just of her country, but the entire land. Technically, Rosette was supposed to be the next queen. She was almost eight months older than Gladice, after all. But, since Gladice's mother was currently queen, she was burdened with the responsibility.

Rosette was awakened by her sister, Kandell. She groaned. Kandelle giggled.

"What is it, Kandy?" she asked her ten-year-old little sister. Rosette wasn't mad, just a little tired. Jumping to conclusions and anger never solved anything. She got that from her mother, Belle.

"We visit our friends today, _oui_?" the playful girl asked. The thought clicked in Rosette's mind. She began laughing. She picked up her sister and spun around her bedroom.

"_Oui, _mademoiselle!" Her sister giggled and squiggled in her arms. Just then, there was a small knock at her bedroom door. Rosette put Kandell down with a wide smile on her face. She walked over to open the door and saw a large woman waiting.

"Madame Wardrobe!" The royal dressmaker stepped into the room and gave both girls a big hug. She spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Hello, girls! Who's ready to see what they're going to wear today?" They nodded their heads impatiently. Madame wardrobe pulled two garment bags out from under her arm and laid them on the bed. She held up a small green dress with yellow beading across the top and down the sleeves, which were elbow-length. It looked about knee-length on Kandell.

"Mademoiselle Kandell, do you like it?" Kandell just giggled. Madame Wardrobe gave her the dress to go try on. Out of the second garment bag she pulled a stunning midnight blue dress. Its accents were golden, and the dress itself had no sleeves. Her dress was also knee-length. Madame Wardrobe pulled a second piece of fabric from the bag. It looked like it was something to go over the top of her dress. There laid a golden rose on the top center. Rosette was always thrilled to see what the dressmaker designed, and she was never disappointed. Madame Wardrobe smiled.

"Try this on while I adjust Kandell's dress." With that, she left the room.

Later that day, Gladice was walking down the corridor towards the palace gardens. To tell the truth, she felt just giddy. She couldn't wait to see Rosette and Brook and Lance. _Sigh…Lance. _Gladice had had a crush on Lance ever since she met him twelve years ago. Sooner or later she'd have to find a husband to rule by her side as queen. _And who better than Lance? He's dreamy, charming, and completely available! _As she entered the courtyard, she saw all the other royal children sitting at the table. Gracefully, she took her seat at the head of the table. **(Seating chart: left: Evan, Lance, Ven, Rei, Luke, William, and Jon; right: Rosette, Brook, Thalia, Genevieve, Ivory, Lu, and Kandell; foot: Angelica) **Gladice was happy. Nothing could ruin her day. She was certain of it.

A minute or two after the food was brought out, Rei was bored. He was getting tired of eating whatever he was eating. He forgot what it was called. So he snuck under the table to try and swipe someone else's food. Sure, he wasn't as street-smart as his dad, but how hard could it be? Stealthily, Rei slipped under the table. After a few seconds, Genevieve saw a tanned hand reaching out from under the table trying to grab something. She rolled her green eyes and handed him a paintbrush she'd had behind her ear, just to mess with him. Right after she did that, Rei poked his head out from under the table.

"Come on, Gen. Not cool. I'm practically starving." She gave him a questioning glance.

"Really? So how come all of your food is just sitting there on your plate?" Rei glared. Suddenly, he had an idea. He went back under the table to one of the sharp edges, and ran his finger down it as fast as he could. A sharp pain came to it, and he was bleeding. He crawled back to Genevieve.

"_Psst, _Gen!" She looked back down slightly annoyed. He showed her his finger. _Does he really think he can guilt-trip me with a cut? _She grabbed his hand and took him where none of the others could see. Rei smiled. He loved when she did this because, not only did it heal his cut, it made him feel refreshed all over. Her brown hair ombre-ed from brown to gold, top to bottom. When she began singing, the bottom part lit up and healed whoever was touching it. He thought she'd said she got it from her mom. As soon as she was done, the thirteen-year-olds stood up, and Genevieve dragged Rei back to the table. Before he left, Rei gave her his best puppy-dog face. She rolled her eyes and gave him a piece of her turkey sandwich. He gave Genevieve a big hug and crawled back to his chair, leaving her blushing.

Evan and Rosette were talking and laughing. Gladice smiled at them.

"You know, just because you guys are in a relationship, that doesn't mean you have to ignore me." Rosette looked embarrassed, as well as Evan. The dark-skinned boy wasn't that good with words, so Rosette spoke up.

"Well, we're not just boyfriend and girlfriend, you know. We're best friends. It's true love. It's not perfect, but you only get one shot at true love. You'll understand one day." She and Evan had been together since they were ten years old. Gladice didn't need to wait until "someday". She already knew who her true love was. _He's just too shy to tell me how he feels. _That afternoon, she was determined to ask him to be her one and only. About an hour later, they all stood in the ballroom. Jon stood with Lu and Kandelle, entertaining them by acting like his papa's reindeer, Sven. Gladice looked over them to find where Lance had gone. Just then she spotted Ivory. She walked over to her.

"Hey! If it isn't little Ivory White! How old are you now?" Ivory looked to the ground shyly.

"Twelve." Gladice already knew that, but she needed a polite excuse to start talking to Ivory.

"Twelve! Wow! Hey, have you seen Lance around?" Ivory pointed to a corridor on the left side of the ballroom. Gladice walked as fast as possible to the corridor. She looked farther down than a few feet, like she expected. _I'm sure he's just… getting a snack. _Further along, she heard voices and giggling. As she poked her head around the corner, her heart broke. She saw Brook and Lance, well, together. Gladice was so angry, she forgot about being poised and dignified. Her face got red, and she practically charged at them from the corner. They looked terrified.

"WHY YOU TWO-FACED JERK!" She was yelling at Brook. You see, Brook had a skin condition that made half her face light and half her face dark. So it really hurt when Gladice called her two-faced. She ran off crying, but Lance stayed behind to defend her.

"You don't _really _like her, right? It was just a one time thing?" Gladice tried to make him see that _she _was his true love, but Lance was mad. Really mad.

"Maybe you should THINK before you ACT. I need to go find Brook." He ran after her. Lance's mother would have told Gladice to follow her dream, but Gladice's father would have said that sometimes, you think you love someone, but they aren't your true love. Now she was afraid she'd just lost two of her best friends. _What have I done? _

**SO? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**~Peace Out- Icee~**


	2. The Start- Part 2

**Well, after over two months of waiting, here it is. I'm sorry guys! There's just been a lot going on right now in my life, and I've had no time to spare. But now it's summer! and I'll upload waaay more often. So no worries! What are we waiting for? So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

After Gladice's ordeal with Brook and Lance, her stomach churned. She felt queasy and awful; but she wasn't sick. _No, I am sick. I'm a sick person. How could I? _Gladice was left to ponder at what Brook was doing. The events in the hallway led her to sitting in her room thinking about what a horrible queen she was going to be. As for Brook, she took a carriage to her home. Her mother, Pocahontas, comforted her; while her father, John Rolfe, looked after her younger brother.

"Mother?" she asked. Pocahontas looked down at her daughter.

"Yes, Brook?"

"Can I play with William now?" Her mother giggled. Brook's solution for everything was to play with her little brother. This time, it did not lift her spirits. Her parents feared their daughter might never be as happy as she once was.

Lance had taken to fencing with his father, Phillip. It always made him feel better, especially when his little sister, Angelica, was watching. She always put a smile on his face, her golden hair and chocolate brown eyes impossible not to smile at. But all good things must end, and Lance found himself moping around the castle, thinking of Brook. So both Brook's and Lance's parents arranged for them to see each other. When they saw one another, their hearts melted. They ran into each other's arms, crying tears of joy and sadness. They truly did care for each other. Lance was the only one who didn't judge her skin condition. He loved her for who she was inside.

Once, Brook would have considered Gladice one of her best friends. Now, she thought of her just like everyone else; someone who saw her skin condition as a way to torment her. Gladice only left her room to eat and attend minor meetings. Her mother had tried to talk to her, but Gladice had a lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. So, her mother thought of someone else who could talk to Gladice. A week after the incident, Gladice received a knock at her bedroom door from an eighteen-year-old girl with black hair. Gladice's eyes widened, and suddenly she could talk.

"Melody!" She couldn't believe it. The very first daughter of a princess was standing outside her door. She let Melody in and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," sighed Gladice, "I really needed that."

"Hello, Gladice! Rough week, huh?" Gladice nodded her head.

"You heard?"

"Yep. Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I don't want my mom barging in on us… not that she barges or anything." Melody laughed.

"Why don't we lock the door, so she'll have to knock before entering." She stood up and locked the door.

"I brought you something from Atlantis." Melody pulled a shiny seashell from her bag. Gladice looked inside and saw an inscription written inside. She read it aloud.

"I can upon thy ocean to change the fates and sands of time for all eternity, until true love can be found. What does that mean?" Melody smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you'll see, child. You'll see." Gladice was suddenly overcome by exhaustion. The last thing she saw before passing out was veiny purple skin. _Ursula_

Gladice saw that she was in a dark forest. Of course, there were plenty of those where she lived, so that was no help at all. A low growl arose from the darkness ahead of her, and a lion with a scar over its face slinked out. She backed up against a tree, unaware of why the thing was taking its sweet time. _Why doesn't it just attack? _The lion growled something similar to a laugh. _Oh. Entertainment. _Gladice rolled her eyes at the lion's immaturity.

The lion was about to pounce, when Lu cartwheeled in front of it, causing the lion to lose focus. Lu's twin, Ven, hopped over the lion, hitting it in-between the shoulder blades. It fell to the ground, unconscious. Each eleven-year-old took one of Gladice's hands and pulled her behind them. _They must take after their mother, _she thought. Mulan always was a tough fighter.

When they finally stopped running, Gladice saw a camp with all the other children, which unfortunately included Brook and Lance. She was still sad her crush turned out to like someone else, but not as sad as she was to lose one of her best friends. _And because of something so selfish, too. _Thalia, Merida's daughter, brought Gladice a few berries and a cup of water. She sat by the fire, near Rosette.

"Hey," Gladice whispered. Rosette turned her head, got up, and moved to sit by Evan. Alone, Gladice felt hurt and isolated. The worst part about it was that she deserved it; the truth hurt her.

Rei sat next to Genevieve. His messy black hair hung over his eyes. Gen thought it was silly and laughed. Seeing her smile made Rei smile as well; they _were _best friends after all. They talked about food and paint and games and such. Soon, Gen dozed off and put her head on Rei's shoulder, causing him to blush.

Angelica was lying on a bed of leaves on the ground. She'd been coughing ever since she and her brother woke up in this place. No one could tell what was wrong wither, and Lance was worried for her. At her side were Brook, Lance, Jon, and Kandell. Jon and Kandell were trying to cheer her up to make her feel better. Brook was there to support Lance.

For the children, everything was falling apart, and there were no signs of anything getting any better. Their world was about to become a horrible place to live, even for the most fearsome creatures.

**Well? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**~Peace out- Icee~**


	3. The Lion's Den

**Heloooooo people! So, here it is; chapter 3! You all have been so very supportive of this story, and I am happy to keep writing it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

The next morning, everyone was exhausted. Evan had managed to stay up all night and look for trouble. His mother and father spent two days as frogs- he would survive this. In the daytime, the dark forest didn't seem that dark. Daylight snuck in through the leaves, and a little bit of hope found its way to the children. But it would soon fade away. As they were preparing to move the camp to a better location, Gladice found a note in the leaves. It read: _Enjoy this while it lasts. Your parents are not so lucky… _She covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. Gladice rushed the note to the others, who refused to listen to anything she had to say. She was getting tired of it.

"HEY!" she yelled. The others turned to look at her with frightened expressions. They started whispering to one another. Now that she had their attention, she could tell them about the note- right after she said something.

"I know I did something awful and stupid, but I'm sorry! It was just…I'd had a crush on Lance ever since we met, and I was so mad that he wasn't the one. And the fact that he was with one of my best friends just made it worse. I'm so sorry, Brook." Brook put her head down. She felt worse than when she did before Gladice started speaking. Now she felt bad for herself _and _Gladice, which didn't help at all. Rosette stepped forward.

"Gladice, we don't hate you. But you need to give us, especially Brook, some time to get over it. You will always be my best friend, no matter what stupid thing you do." The two hugged, and everyone smiled- that is, everyone but Lance. He'd had no idea she thought of him that way; he'd only ever thought of Gladice as a good friend. In fact, Lance thought her outburst the other day was just her being overprotective, like a sister protecting her brother. Not realizing it, Gladice's speech complicated things. She almost forgot about the note.

"Oh! I found something." She pulled the note from a pocket in her blue and black dress she passed out in. Gladice showed the others what the note said, and it goes without saying that it put a damper on the mood.

"Are Mommy and Daddy going to be okay?" Ivory asked her brother, Luke. He shrugged his shoulders; he couldn't really answer because he was only a year older than her. They decided it was a good idea to keep moving, just to be safe. The walking was hard on the little kids, especially Angelica. Her nine-year-old body could only take so much, and the increasing fever was not getting better. Eventually, the children stumbled upon the border between the forest and a savannah. Gladice imagined that was where the lion came from. They saw a large rock with a cave above it.

"We should stay there." Brook had spoken for the first time since she'd arrived in the forest. She had fallen asleep unexpectedly, and woke up to a snarling, dull-coated lioness. The lion looked beat down and exhausted, and her coat looked damp. Brook had an immediate connection with all animals, but she was attacked by this one. If she hadn't stumbled into Lance's campfire area, she might've been lion chow.

The group agreed with her thought on sleeping in the cave, and they began the rough climb up the rock. The cave had looked empty from the ground, but they saw lions in it when they reached the top. Four lions came out. One looked similar to the lion that had attacked Gladice, but it was smaller and had a less scruffy mane. The older kids had met a lioness before- Kiara, the lion princess. They recognized her as one of the lions standing in front of them. Gladice thought she saw a smile on her face. Since Brook had the ability to communicate with animals, she was the one that stepped forward. First, she talked to the lions by herself. Over the years Brook had found it better to talk one-on-one to animals.

They learned the other three lions names- Simba, Nala, and Kovu. It turns out that Kovu was raised to be evil, but found his own path with Kiara and Simba. Brook asked Simba if they could stay in their den that night, and Simba allowed it. As they were heading into the cave, Simba motioned for Gladice, Rosette, Evan, Brook, and Lance to follow him. Lance had been carrying Angelica, so he handed her over to Thalia; being fourteen, she was the most responsible choice to leave her with. On the separate wall of the cave, there was another small room. It looked empty at first, but then something moved on a raised part of rock. It was a girl with jet-black hair and a pale pink dress, and she was unconscious.

"Melody!" Gladice's voice echoed and unintentionally woke the girl. She gasped awake, her bluish-green eyes adjusting to the light. Simba looked shocked, and took a step back; apparently she'd been unconscious since the lions had found her. The children just stared at her as she groggily sat up.

"Wh- where am I?" Melody looked around the stone room until her eyes fell onto the lion. She shrieked loudly, and Simba roared softly at her. He was trying to tell her to keep her voice down, but she couldn't understand him. Brook ran in between them.

"It's okay, Melody! He only wants you to keep your voice down- the others are trying to sleep." Her voice made Melody blink a few times, and she let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Brook? Gladice? Rosette, Lance, Evan? Why am I in a room with a lion? Last thing I remember was taking a nap. Is it nighttime already?" The others looked at each other.

"Melody, you've been asleep for two days. We woke up when we got here, but you've been unconscious ever since Simba found you." Rosette didn't try to make her feel better. She was too confused. "But Gladice saw you before she fell asleep- and you turned into Ursula."

"I WHAT?!" Simba roared again. Brook put a finger over her lips, indicating that Melody should be quiet.

"I don't think that was the real you, though. It was probably just Ursula." Melody stood up after Gladice's comment, cautiously walking around Simba. When she stepped out of the room, she heard a jingle. At first, Melody thought it was something she'd left in her pocket, but her pockets were empty. She heard it again, and she turned her head to see that what she'd thought of as moonlight was actually a small fairy. Her blue hair hung over one eye, and her wings fluttered.

"Hello, little water sprite." The fairy waved, and a pigeon flew down with a basket on its back. "What's this?" She reached into the basket and found her shell necklace with a note attached. It read: _To aid you, my dear Melody. Grandpa infused its magic with pixie dust that will give you the power to control the water. Stay safe! Love, Mom and Dad._ Melody put a hand over her mouth. Gladice came around the corner, and the fairy flew off on the pigeon.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Melody put on the necklace. She showed Gladice the note.

"It's from my parents."

**So? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing!**

**~Peace out- Icee~**


End file.
